


Handfull

by Succulentwritings_official



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, henry is needy, jekyll even more so, utterson is daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: The two men where a handful. Good thing Utterson can carry them both
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll, Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson, Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson
Kudos: 85





	Handfull

They were both unpredictable. Reckless. Living with a man who could change personalities within a minute was like trying to wrangle in a hurricane. But god did he love them. Right now the only way to describe them today was _clingy_. Hyde, the crazy brat, had trudged into his bed at three am, snuggling his face into his chest with a whine, wordlessly demanding cuddles.

He nearly smacked the poor man when he touched him. He wrapped his arms around the little man's waist and tugged him close. When he had first met him he was as skinny as a twig, you could probroly count all of his ribs if he arched his back in that cat like way he always did when he wanted something from him. But now after both him and Jekyll being properly carred for ( see; not being neglected by Jekyll for so long due to his unfortunate case of internal termoil) he was filling out a bit with proper meals. He was still as pale as all hell, he suppoed he couldnt help that much.

" Sorry love " he apologized groggily, mentioning how he nearly smackee the man when he jumped into his bed. The little man grunted and nuzzled his nose into his collar bone

" 's fine... " He grumbled in a soft Scottish accent. He twisted a strand of fluffy hair between his fingers as he looked over hyde's sharp features. His cheek bones were sunken in, more even so then Henry's, his eyes were dark with lack of sleep, his brows furrowed as if he was concentrated, his mouth a straight line. He was thinking about something stressful. Utterson smiled gently and tilted his chin up a bit to press a warm kiss to his mouth. He tasted lip cheap brandy and cigars. Utterson had come to grow quite addicted to that taste. Hydes mouth slosly openes to welcome the soft kiss, his hand coming around to press his palm to the back of his neck, his black nails gently pressed against his skin. He kissed back with vigor. He really did need to get something off his mind and he had an idea who it was.

" Did something happen? " He asked softly. Hydes face gently twisted into something that he hated, worry and slight fear in those pretty red eyes. " Jekyll...He was yelling at me quote a bit tonight...He stopped when I started to... " He nervously licked his bottom lip " He said he was sorry but it just...reminded me " He said and looked down a bit. Utterson gave him a sympathetic smile and leaned in to press a warm kiss to his forehead. For the both of them. " Its okay. It wont hurt as much as you both get better " he said sweetly against his temple and gently rubbed his back. He heard him sniffle and his mouth was met with the top of his head. He was starting to shake again and he was there to gently cuddle him and praise him until he fell asleep.

In the morning he was met with a different but fimiliar face. Henry laid belly down beside him with a peaceful look, his hair a bit messy and strewn around his shoulders and back. Utterson leaned in and kissed kver his shoulders, hearing a soft grunt from the man under him " Morning~ " he said softly and bruhed his hair aside to kiss his cheek. Jekyll let out a soft moan as he stretched out and opened one soft brown eye to look up at utterson. A soft smile touched his features as he rolled on his side amd pressed a hand to his cheek

" Hmm...kiss me Gabriel~ " He said in a sleepy tone and gently pursed his lips. Utterson let out a soft laugh amd leanes in to kiss him. He had his own taste as well. He was soft and sweet and mostly tasted of coffee. When he was _exceptionaly _needy he could almost feel hyde behind it. He sat up and stretched, grunting at the pounding headache at his temple as all the blood evened out in his body, holding his head and gently cursing hyde in his mind hearing a faint chuckle behind his eyes. Utterson helped him out of bed, putting a hand on his hip as he stumbled a bit. " coffee? "

" God yes " Jekyll groaned out with a little grin. Utterson had his hands full. But he knew that it wasnt too much of a problem


End file.
